Rainy Days
by Iggykawaii
Summary: After rehearsing with Quartet Night, Reiji realizes he has to run home in the rain, until Ranmaru finds him and provides his umbrella. Reiji uses this opportunity as a way to get closer to him.


**About a week ago, a ton of rain poured down, and it formed a lot of mini lakes on the ground! It was completely clear earlier that day, then suddenly it started coming down the hardest I've ever seen! Anyways, that experience gave me inspiration to write this fanfic even though I totally procrastinated on writing it until now... ^^' I hope you enjoy this fanfic and I'm still trying to get a better grip of writing RanRan's personality so I hope I did ok this time around! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Uta no Prince-sama.**

* * *

"Great work everyone!"

Reiji yelled out when him and the rest of Quartet Night had finished practicing the dance for their upcoming performance.

It was now time to head home for the day, but Reiji decided to stay for a while longer so he could set up a prank for their rehearsal tomorrow. He had been wanting to do this for a long time, and now was the right time since today's rehearsal was over and no one else was around.

Reiji went over to one of the cupboards in another room of their studio and filled it with sweetener packets until the door could barely close. Even though Ranmaru is the best victim of his pranks, he wanted to try a prank on Camus and see his reaction to having a flood of sweetener packets fall on him by opening the cupboard door to get some for his tea.

After he was finished and satisfied with his work, Reiji was about to leave, until he noticed it was raining. The rain poured out of the clouds as if someone had tore the sky open. He didn't bring his car today, since their studio wasn't that far from where he lived and he thought it would be nice to walk and save some gas. But when it was raining, it made the distance seem much farther than it actually was.

Reiji sighed, thinking maybe he could wait until the rain stopped. He had no idea it was going to rain today and especially not this much. The sky had been completely clear when he started walking to the studio so he thought there was no need to bring an umbrella.

It looked like the rain wasn't going to stop at all, so Reiji decided he was going to go for it and run to his house. He opened the door and ran as fast as he could, rain pouring on him that felt like he was getting large buckets of it. He soon grew tired of running and had to stop. No matter how much energy he usually had, he couldn't continue running and tried to catch his breath as rain kept falling on him until it suddenly...

Stopped.

Reiji lifted his head and noticed it was still raining, but not on him anymore. He looked behind him and was met with heterochromatic eyes.

"RanRan!"

"You idiot. Why the hell are you running in the rain?"

Reiji just laughed and stood up, standing close to Ranmaru, who was holding an umbrella in order to keep them dry.

"I just wanted to get home quick, but that didn't seem to work..."

Ranmaru sighed, "You really are an idiot. You're soaking wet and could have caught a cold."

Reiji smirked. "Is RanRan worried about me~?"

A light blush formed on Ranmaru's face as he glared at Reiji. "That is absurd. I just didn't want you to get sick before our performance."

Reiji chuckled at Ranmaru's response and hugged him tightly, not letting go.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Ranmaru yelled in surprise as his clothes became wet.

"You're so warm, RanRan~ I'm cold, so can I hang onto you?"

"Dammit, you got my clothes all wet... But fine, but I'm only doing this so you won't get sick."

"Thank you~"

"Whatever."

Ranmaru began walking, holding the umbrella with one hand, and wrapped his arm around Reiji with his other hand resting on his waist to keep him warm and out of the rain. He felt Reiji snuggle against him, so he shot him a glare.

"Sorry~ You're just so warm..."

Ranmaru scoffed and continued walking as Reiji smiled since he was so close to him. Even though Ranmaru acted like he didn't care, deep down, Reiji knew that he actually did, he just didn't want to admit it.

Ranmaru could feel his cheeks heat up as they were dusted with a pink blush. He couldn't figure out if he was enjoying the position he was in because somehow, it felt...nice. He never held someone like this before and the fact that it was Reiji, made him wonder why it felt nice to hold him.

The two of them continued to walk in the rain, Reiji warming up as he occasionally sneaked in some nuzzles. They were small, but effective the more he did it. Since Ranmaru was lost in thought, he didn't notice the nuzzles and just kept walking while he continued to think about the current situation he was in and how it made him feel.

After a few more minutes of walking, they finally reached Reiji's house. Ranmaru unwrapped his arm from around Reiji's waist after they walked up to the door, but still kept him under the umbrella.

Reiji grabbed his keys out of his pocket to unlock the door, then slipped them back inside his pocket and turned to look at Ranmaru.

"Thank you, RanRan~ I really appreciate you doing that for me."

Reiji pressed a kiss onto Ranmaru's cheek then went inside, leaving a flustered Ranmaru wondering what the hell just happened.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for reading! **


End file.
